Maddy and Rhydian Grow Up Wild
by wolflover43
Summary: What if Maddy never grew up tame? What if Rhydian grew up in the wild? Would Maddy and Rhydian meet Tom and Shannon? What happens when their paths cross? What could go wrong? Previously TheRomanDemigod
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

There's not much to do out here in the wild. All you do is run, hunt, and sleep. That's about it, unless there is an occasional pack meeting. "Rhydian. My father needs to see you," my mate Jana says. I know she's my mate, but there is just something telling me that she is not my mate someone else is. We get there a few minutes later thanks to being a wolfblood. "Ah Rhydian there you are no we can finally start the meeting," Alric, the pack leader and Jana's father says. He doesn't like most people in the pack, but he tolerates me because of Jana. "Another Pack has crossed into our territory. Are we going to let the take it," Alric shouts. There is a chorus of no's. "What did you say? I can't hear you," Alric questions angrily. "NO," everyone shouts. "Yes we will claim this as our own. We will make sure they never do this again. Get ready to attack I have a feeling they will be back," Alric says. Alric was right when he said they would come back because a few hours after the meeting they came. A small brown wolf comes my way and I growl at it. She growls back and we turn human for some reason. In front of me stands a small girl, with brown hair, and brown eyes. "Who are you," I ask. "Maddy and who are you," she says. 'Hmm she must be the alpha's daughter because of the way she acts,' I think to myself. "Rhydian," I reply.

Maddy's P.O.V

There are two types of Wolfbloods. The traitorous tames or the ones that love to live their life and run free. They are the wild wolfbloods and I belong with them. I have a mate because if you are a child of the alpha you have to get your mate young. Anyway my mate's name is Dylan. He is 5'11", has dirty blond hair, and light brown eyes. I don't know if he is my mate though. Dylan's father is Ethan who is one of the Betas. "Maddy, your parents to need to talk to the whole pack," Dylan says coming up to me. I nod. He takes my hand, gives me a light kiss on the cheek, and takes me to the clearing. "There you guys are now we can start the meeting," my mum says. She is the alpha along with the dad. "We have stumbled onto another pack. We must make sure they never come onto our territory. We must keep it safe. We shall attack them and get them off of the land. Am I right," mum questions. There is a loud chorus of agreement. We all run of going separate ways. I'm running and see a medium sized grey wolf growling at me. I growl back and we both turn human. In front of me stands a tall boy who has blue eyes and blond hair. "Who are you," he questions. "Maddy. Who are you," I reply. He looks at me and says "Rhydian."

**AN: This idea wouldn't leave me alone, but I got the idea of Rhydian never being captured by humans from wolf200. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian's P.O.V

I can't help but stare at her. I feel like I have known her forever. She carefully watches me as if I could attack her at any moment. Suddenly a guy appears behind her. I forgot she probably already has a mate because she is most likely the alpha's daughter. He growls at me and I growl back. All of the sudden I smell Jana behind me. She looks at Maddy and growls, and Maddy growls back. We are all glaring at each other. I see her pack coming toward us and I smell Jana's pack. "This is not over. You have not seen the last of us," Alric yells. The alpha female, I'm guessing, growls. "Let's go," she says. I see Maddy and her 'mate' leave. I want to tell her to stay, but that would cause suspicion. "What do we do dad? Both of our packs are big. We can't start a war right now," Jana said. Before I can think I say something I am probably going to regret. "The human world. We can try to find lone wolves and give them a pack." Alric turns his glare to me and Jana does the same. "Not a bad idea Rhydian," Jana said before her dad could. "Jana no one in the pack is willing to go there," Alric says thinking she wants to go. "No. I'll go," I say. "Fine you can go, but if you mess up you will be exiled," Alric says. Well I guess I am going to go.

Maddy P.O.V

I watch that guy, Rhydian, carefully and he is doing the same. I suddenly smell Dylan behind me. He must see Rhydian because he growls at him and Rhydian growls back. Suddenly I see a red haired girl appears behind him. She growls at me and I growl back. I see their pack coming toward them and I smell mine behind me. "This is not over. You have not seen the last of us," a guy who is most likely the pack leader says. "Let's go," my mam said. I do as I am told and go with them. "How do we stop them? Both of our packs are big. We can't exactly start a war," Dylan said. "Maybe we can try the human world. Try and find lone wolves and take them into our pack," I blurt out. Everyone looks at me as if I've gone crazy. "Not a bad idea Maddy," my dad said, "but who do we send?"

"I'll go," I say. My mom looks like she is going to argue, but decides against it because we do need more pack members. "Fine you can go to the human world, but you _must _come back," mam says. I nod and walk ahead and Dylan quickly follows me. "I don't like you going to the human world. It isn't safe. If you go I'm going too," Dylan said. I sigh and turn to him. "Look you have to stay here. It's safer that way," I say. He looks like he would argue, but decides against it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

**AN: Really quick. I just made an Instagram account for wolfblood. It's called wolfblood_packs so go and follow if you have an account**

Maddy's P.O.V

My mam apparently went to the human world to create a history for me. Yeah when I found out I was shocked, I mean wild wolfbloods hate the human world. Anyway she went and to them that I was signing up for school, but I didn't have a history so they created one. They gave us some school clothes so I can start out and some money to be able to at least eat. Who knew tames were so helpful. Ugh, so I guess it's time to leave. I say goodbye to my mam and dad. Our allied pack Mike and Laura see me off. Finally comes Dylan. He comes up to me and envelops me into a hug. This is probably the last one for a while. "Good luck and be safe Maddy. And don't let the tames change you," he says to me. "I will. I promise," I respond. I walk off and head off to school. As soon as I get there my nose is hit with many different scents. 'Ugh, how do tames stand this,' I think myself. I see two people coming toward me and the introduce themselves. "Hey I'm Shannon," the girl says. "And I'm Tom," the boy responds. "Maddy," I responds slowly. "Well it's nice to meet you. Do you want to join us for lunch," the boy, Tom, says. I nod and walk to school. I get in there and smell an oddly familiar scent. I get to class and see Rhydian there. "Wait _Rhydian!?_ What's he doing here," I think to myself. "I'm Mr. Jeffries and I'm your form teacher so you two will see a lot of me. Everyone this is Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris," the guy, Mr. Jeffries says.

Rhydian's P.O.V

My mum had gone to the human world to create a history since I didn't have one. Tames are surprisingly helpful, but they made me get a haircut because I needed one if I was going to the human world. Anyway they had given me a school uniform and some money to live. Today is my last day in the wild, so my mum, my brother Bryn, and Jana come to say goodbye for. My mum and Bryn give me a hug and wish me luck. Jana comes up to me and says "Good luck Rhydian. Don't let the tames change you." I smile and say "I won't, I promise." Time to leave I guess. I wave goodbye to my family and run to the school. I get there and I smell all these different scents. It's hard to concentrate on one thing, but I manage to. All of the sudden two people come up to me and the girl says "Hey. My names Shannon."

"Mine is Tom," the boy says. "Rhydian," I respond. "Would you like to join us for lunch," Shannon had asked me. I nod and walk quickly to class. I get there and the guy who I'm guessing is the teacher says to me "Ah. You must be one of the new students. If you could just wait one moment for the other to come that would be great. Ah here she is now." I turn my head and in front of me stands Maddy. I can't help, but feel shocked. "I'm Mr. Jeffries and I'm your form teacher so you two will see a lot of me. Everyone this is Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris," the guy, Mr. Jeffries says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

**AN: Remember if you like wolfblood follow me on my Instagram account wolfblood****_packs**

Rhydian's P.O.V

How am I supposed to find lone wolves with Maddy here? I mean she is probably here for the same reason I am, at least that's what it would seem like. "Right. Go and take your seats so we can begin the lesson," Mr. Jeffries says. Maddy nods quickly and rushes to her seat. I take try to take seat farthest away from her as possible, but that doesn't turn out well because the only free one is next to her. She faces away from me. The teacher rambles about something. I try to pay attention, but memories of the wild keep distracting me. After what seems like an eternity class finally ends, but sadly there are four more until lunch. Ugh. 'I have Maddy in every class. What am I supposed to tell Alric,' I think inwardly. Anyway the four classes take another four eternities to go by. Lunch finally comes around and I go to the canteen. Those two humans, Tom and Shannon, had asked me to sit with them, so I decided this is a good way to fit in with humans. I get there and the canteen is filled with noise. Everyone talking as if they would never be able to again. I smell Tom and Shannon sitting at a table in the middle of the canteen so I go over there and I see Maddy. 'Are you kidding me? We just can't seem to avoid each other. I would've left, but I can't back down. One because Tom and Shannon already see me and it would cause suspicion if I left now, and two that a wolfblood doesn't show fear. I go over there and Maddy's eyes immediately find me. Her eyes reveal nothing. No emotion at all, they don't even reveal any thoughts. During the time in the canteen Maddy and I just sit there watching one another. "Are you two dating? Because you two have been staring at one another for the past twenty minutes," Tom asks. We break away from one another's stares and look at them. "No we are not. Besides I already have a boyfriend," Maddy says. "Yeah and I already have a girlfriend," I add. "Oh," they reply together.

Maddy's P.O.V

What am I supposed to do? I mean with him here it will be even harder to find lone wolves. He's most likely here for the same reason I am. "Right. Go and take your seats so we can start the lesson," Mr. Jeffries said. I nod quickly and rush to my seat. I look around and every other seat is filled. Oh great, that means I stuck sitting next to _him _all class. I see him look for any open seat, but finds none. His eyes lock onto the one next to me and he walks toward it. As soon as he sits down I face away from him. Mr. Jeffries starts to talk about something, but I don't pay much attention. The class finally ends after what seems like an eternity. There is still four classes until lunch. I inwardly sigh. I miss the wild. The freedom you had. I walk into class and see Rhydian there. I have him in all my classes before lunch. 'What do I tell my mam? I mean I can't just say that the enemy pack is in the same place and same school as me.' Four eternities later, the bell finally rings allowing me to run to the canteen. I get there and see Shannon and Tom sitting down. I walk over to them and they smile when they see me. 'Who knew humans were so friendly?' I sit down and not even a few minutes later Rhydian comes and sits down. 'Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? It's bad enough that he is in all my classes before lunch, but now I have to deal with him during it?' My eyes find his and we start watching each other. "Are you two dating? Because you two have been staring at each other for the past twenty minutes," Tom asked. I quickly shake my head and say "No we are not. Besides I already have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, and I have a girlfriend," Rhydian adds. For once we agree on something. "Oh," they respond in unison. The bell rings and I rush out of the canteen.

Time Skip

I just discovered that I have Rhydian in _every _class. This should be good. Tom and Shannon come up to me and say "Do you want to go to Bernie's? It's the best and only restaurant in town." I have nothing better to do so I agree. I get there and see Rhydian. 'Really?' I would back away, but I am the alpha, I have to show him I'm not afraid of him. "Hey," I say sitting down. "Hey," they reply in unison. We sit there for a little while not talking until Shannon says "Do you two know those people because they have been staring at you ever since you got here?" I look over my shoulder and see Dylan. 'What's he doing here?'

Rhydian's P.O.V

I apparently have Maddy in every class. This should be fun. I am at my locker when Shannon and Tom approach me and ask "Do you want to go to Bernie's? Since you just moved here you probably don't know many restaurants." I nod since I don't have much else to do. I get there and see Shannon and Tom. I smile and go over to sit with them. Finally. I don't have to hang out with Maddy. I spoke too soon because Maddy appears. She seems to be thinking about something, but sits down anyway. We all sit in silence for a while, until Shannon says "Do you two know those people because they have been staring at you ever since you got here?" I look over my shoulder and see Jana. 'Why is she here?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe that he's here. I thought I told him to stay in the wild. As soon as he sees me he smiles, then scowls at Rhydian. He looks like he might not come over to the table, but does anyway. "Hey Maddy," he says. I smile at him in response. "So. Who's this Maddy," Tom asks. "This is my boyfriend Dylan. Dylan this is Shannon and Tom," I respond. He smiles again at me and sits next to me. I look over and see Rhydian waving over another girl. I share a concerned look with Dylan. He knows that girl Rhydian is waving over is part of the enemy pack. She comes over and smiles at Rhydian who smiles back. "Who's this Rhydian," Shannon asked. "This is my girlfriend Jana," he responds. "Oh," she responded. Everyone falls into an awkward silence. "Well I, uh, have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," I say. "Alright see you tomorrow Maddy," Tom says sadly. I walk out and drag Dylan into the woods. "So why are you here," I ask him. He blushes slightly and says "Well I didn't like you going into the human world alone, so I thought I would join you."

"But I thought I told you to stay in the wild," I say annoyed. He smiles and says "Still, I loved you too much to let you go here alone." I roll my eyes at him. "Okay so if you're going to stay here you need a history," I say. He smirks and says "Already got one. My dad went to the human world and made a history."

"And where are you staying," I ask. "In some old abandoned cabin I found in the woods," he responds. I nod and walk off. I can sense him following me. "Why are you following me," I ask out of curiosity. "Uh, the cabin is this way," he responds. "Is it by any chance this cabin," I ask. He nods and says "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I'm staying in it too," I respond. He smiles and we both go inside. "I'll stay in this room," he says pointing to a room up the stairs. "And I'll stay in this one," I say pointing at the room in front of us.

Rhydian's P.O.V

Why is Jana here? If Alric finds out that she's here, he would kill me. She sees me and smiles at me, but when her eyes land on Maddy she scowls at her. I have to suppress a laugh. I wave her over and she comes. "Hey Jana," I say. "Hey Rhydian," she responds. I smiles at him, and Jana smiles back. "Who's this Rhydian," Shannon asks me. "This is my girlfriend Jana," I say. "Oh," Shannon responds. Everyone falls into awkward silence. Maddy breaks the silence saying "Well I, uh, have to go. I'll you tomorrow."

"Alright see you tomorrow Maddy," Tom says. She walks out with Dylan close on her heels. After she leaves another awkward silence occurs. "I have to go back to mine, so I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

We get outside and run into the woods. "Jana you know your father would not approve of you being in the human world," I say. "He let you come here," she says. "That's because I'm not his cub. You are and he loves you," I say. "Well you're my mate, so he should care about you," she retorts. _"Jana Efallai fy mod yn ffrind, ond mae eich ad dim ond fi goddef," I say in exasperation. _**(AN: Right sorry if this is wrong. I don't speak Welsh. Anyway I wrote "Jana I may be your mate, but your father just tolerates me.") **"Yeah I know Rhydian, but my father he really does like you he just has an odd way of showing it," she says. "Okay you know what, you can't even stay here because you don't have a history," I say. "Actually I do have a history. I made Myra do it for me. I made her swear on the packs and her life that she wouldn't tell anyone," she says. "Okay fine, but where are you going to stay?"

"Uh, in an old caravan I found in the woods," she says. "Hmm I saw one next to the one I'm staying it. Maybe that's the one," I say. She nods and says "Yeah I think it is because I smelled your scent." We run and find out that our caravans are next to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

"Quid dicimus de Dylan hostis creditur sarcina pressit? Alpha sim, non autem hoc est de me. Nimis suspiciosus, non potest quin eos et," I say in Latin. (Dylan what are we supposed to do about the enemy pack? I may be the Alpha, but this is not my territory. And I can't throw them off without being too suspicious. If this is wrong sorry, I don't speak Latin. I got this off the internet) "Okay Maddy calm down. There is no need to be yelling in Latin. Although that is how I know you are really mad," Dylan says trying to reassure me. I sigh and sit on the ground. "I know, but there is not much we can do about them here. And it is not possible to move schools because it would be too suspicious," I say.

"Why is everything like that here? I mean why are humans so suspicious," Dylan asks. I shrug. "We need to tell your mum," he says. "And how are we going to do that? We don't even know where they are," I ask. He smiles and says "Yes we do. We can use Eolas." I roll my eyes at him, but follow him anyway. He kneel to the ground and begins to enter Eolas mode. A few minutes later he exits. "So where are they," I ask immediately. He points into the forest. "A few miles north from here," he says.

We take off and a few minutes later we find them. "Maddy," mam asks "why are you back so quickly? Did you already find lone wolves?" I shake my head and say "No, but there is something I had to tell you. The enemy pack. They had the same exact idea as us. They sent two of their pack there, just like we did."

"Wait we only sent you. Who else left," mam asks. "Dylan. You sent him. Right," I ask. Mam shakes her head. I turn toward Dylan and say "So you lied to us." He smiles sheepishly and says "Yeah, but I wasn't planning on staying long. I was going to tell you eventually." I groan and say "I have to go back. Bye Mam and Dad. And Dylan this time stay here." I sprint back to the cabin and go into my room.

Rhydian's P.O.V

Jana and I are sitting next to each other, when I say "Jana what are we supposed to do? The enemy pack is here and we can't do anything suspicious." She sighs and says "I don't know, but we have to tell my dad." I shake my head and say "No we can't. If he finds out you were here, he would kill me."

"Not if I say I came here on my own," Jana says. I groan and say "What about Myra? Your dad will kill her for doing it for you." She shakes her head and says "Not if I say, I made her do it. Come on we have to find the pack." I give her a questioning look and say "How?" She smiles and says "Eolas of course." She bends down and enters Eolas. Minutes later she comes out and says "They're a few miles up north." We take off and find them quickly. "Jana I missed you so much. Where did you go," Alric asked, concern lacing his voice. "I was in the tame world," she says. Alric's head whips to me. "You took my daughter to the tame world," Alric snarled. "No! He didn't! I chose to go myself. I made my own decision to go! Rhydian didn't even know I was going," Jana defends. He looks at her and calms down a little. "Is that true Jana?"

"Yes it is father," Jana says. He gives her a hug and says "Okay, but I don't want you to go back. You have to stay here and let Rhydian go back on his own." She nods and he turns toward me. "You are lucky cub. She may have defended you from exile this time, but not next time. If you screw up, you will be exiled," he whispers menacingly. I nod my head and say "Yes sir." I submit to him and run off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood **

Maddy's P.O.V

It's a full moon tonight and I have to go on this school trip or something. It's torture sitting on this bus for hours. Suddenly Rhydian sits in the seat next to me. "What are you doing here," I ask angrily. "Sitting down. There were no open seats. Trust me if I had a choice I would sit anywhere else," he whispers back. "Whatever. If you don't talk to me, then I won't talk to you, yeah," I say. "Okay. So how are you doing on controlling the wolf," Rhydian says. "Are you kidding me!? I just tell you to not talk to me, then you do the exact opposite. Are you trying to annoy me," I snap. He nods his head and I hit my head against my hands. He laughs and I can't help, but think how cute he looks when he does that.

'Stop! You have a mate and he is part of the enemy pack,' I think to myself. I look up at him and roll my eyes. "Fine if you are going to annoy me, then I'll do the same to you," I say looking up into those deep, beautiful green-blue eyes. 'Ugh! Stop thinking like that,' I mentally scold myself. I look back up at him and catch him staring. It must have been my imagination. "So I guess to answer your question I am doing better at controlling the wolf. How about you," I ask. "Better than before," he responds. "You know maybe we can be friends. Ya know ignore the rules and try for a friendship."

"Yeah maybe we can do that. After all that would be defying the rules and all wild wolfbloods love to do that," I say. He nods his head and says "Yeah that would be cool." I give him a small smile and I notice a small blush. Before I can be certain he smiles back, which I causes me too unintentionally blush. I just hope that he didn't notice.

Rhydian's P.O.V

There were many seats open, but something drew me to sit next to Maddy Smith. I don't know what it was, I just couldn't help it. So when I sit down, I prepare to be yelled at. "What are you doing here," she asks me angrily. "Sitting down. There were no open seats. Trust me if I had a choice I would sit anywhere else," I lie. It pained me to say that because I would sit next to her no matter what. "Whatever. If you don't talk to me, then I won't talk to you, yeah," she says. "Okay. So how are you doing at controlling the wolf," I ask trying to annoy her. "Are you kidding me!? I just tell you to not talk to me, then you do the exact opposite. Are you trying to annoy me," she snaps. She is so cute when she's mad.

'Stop! You already have a mate and besides she is part of the enemy pack,' I think to myself. I nod my head and she hits her head against her hands. I can't help, but laugh at her. She looks up at me and I stare into her deep brown eyes. She rolls her eyes and says "Fine if you are going to annoy me, then I'll do the same to you." She looks away and I stare at her. I look away quickly and hope she didn't catch me. "So I guess to answer your question I am doing better at controlling the wolf. How about you," she asks. "Better than before," I respond. "You know maybe we can be friends. Ya know ignore the rules and try for a friendship." I can only hope that she says yes because I want to befriend Maddy Smith.

"Yeah maybe we can do that. After all that would be defying the rules and all wild wolfbloods love to do that," she says. "Yeah that would be cool." She sends me a small smile that causes me to blush. I send her a smile and I think she blushes. "Right here we are," Mr. Jeffries says. I sigh in relief and Maddy just stands to stand up, but the bus stops suddenly causing her to fall onto my lap. I can feel myself blush and Maddy does the same. "Well how about we get off this bus," Maddy suggests. "Okay," I respond


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't be falling in love with Rhydian Morris. That's impossible. I love Dylan, right? "Okay welcome to Lindisfarne Castle everyone. Please follow me and we can begin the tour," Mr. Jeffries shouts. I inwardly groan when I see it. 'I don't want to do this,' I think to myself. "Hey Mads, this is going to be torture isn't it," Rhydian asks coming up to me. "Mads," I ask. He chuckles and says "Yeah. Another nickname. What do you think?"

"Uh, you can either call me Maddy or Madeline. I'll only respond to those names, not 'Mads,' I say. He smiles and says "Thanks for the info. Now I know how to annoy you more." I groan and he laughs. I look up and I realize how close we are to one another now. I blush and he must realize is too because he blushes. "Uh, how about we catch up with everyone, yeah," Rhydian says finally. I nod and quickly leave. He was leaning so close, it felt like he was going to kiss me, but that's impossible, he already has a mate. I can't believe this, but I think I'm falling in love with him, the enemy. I'm falling in love with Rhydian Morris.

Rhydian's P.O.V

She's standing so close right now. I could kiss her, but she has a mate. I don't know how much longer I can stand not being with her. I want to be her boyfriend. 'Wait I already have a mate. I can't think like that,' I inwardly tell myself. "Uh, how about we catch up with everyone, yeah," I say finally. She nods and quickly leaves. I know I have a mate, but she can't be mine if I'm falling in love with Maddy Smith. I sigh inside and come to a conclusion. I am falling in love with the enemy. I'm falling in love with Maddy Smith. There I said it, well to myself anyway. My shoulders sag, when I remember that she has a mate that she loves. I sigh and jog up to the castle. I end up running into someone and I catch them, on instinct. I look into deep brown eyes and realize that it was Maddy.

Maddy's P.O.V

I'm walking up to the castle when someone runs into me. I'm about to growl at them, when I realize who it was. I look up to confirm my suspicions. I look into deep, beautiful green-blue eyes, which causes me to blush. Rhydian Morris just ran into me, and then he caught me. "Uh, hi," I say. "Hi. You know we have to stop running into each other," he responds. "Yeah, we do. Can you, uh, let me go now," I ask. He blushes again and releases me. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome." I nod my head and rush into the castle. "What's going on between you and Rhydian," Shannon asks me. "What? Nothing," I respond quickly. "Yeah? Then why do you two blush whenever you are around each other," she asks with eyebrows raised. "I don't know. I know one thing and it is that I don't fancy Rhydian Morris."

"Denial. The first sign of falling in love," she says smiling. "No! I don't fancy him," I say annoyed. "Yeah totally Maddy," she says sarcastically. I scowl and she just laughs and walks away.

Rhydian's

She quickly runs back to the castle, leaving me to ponder about Jana's and my relationship. "Hey mate. What's going on between you and Maddy," Tom asks behind me. "What? Nothing," I reply quickly. "Really? Then why do you two always blush when you are around each other," Tom asks. I shrug and say "All I know is that I do not fancy Maddy Smith." He rolls his eyes and says "Yeah, okay mate. Whatever you say." He walks away and I scowl at nothing. 'Yeah right. I don't fancy Maddy Smith. Of course I do. Actually I love her more than anything, even more than Jana,' I think to myself. "Come on Rhydian! Keep up," Miss Fitzgerald says to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

I walk into the castle and immediately feel claustrophobic. I don't know how humans can handle being shut into this air tight room. "Torture isn't it," Rhydian's voice says behind me. I give a scoff as if saying 'No really? I never knew.' He silently laughs. Miss Fitzgerald starts to talk about something I can't hear because I feel like I am going to pass out. 'Okay ya know what? That's it,' I think to myself. I rush outside and I can smell Rhydian directly behind me. I get outside and immediately feel better. "You okay Maddy," Rhydian asks. "Yeah, now."

"Maddy is everything okay," Miss Fitzgerald asks from behind me. I nod my head. "I'm sorry if you," she begins again, but I interrupt her. "It wasn't you Miss. I'm just claustrophobic so is Rhydian."

"Okay, just come back inside when you feel better," she says. I nod my head again. As soon as she walks out Rhydian turns to me. "How can humans stand being locked in a room like that? I mean don't they want to be out in the open," he asks. "I don't know. I'm not completely human after all," I say, whispering the last part. He gives me a small smile and begins to lean in closer and closer. Our lips just barely brush when Tom interrupts us. "Are you guys okay," he asks. Rhydian rolls his eyes at him and says "Yeah we're fine mate."

"Are you going to come back inside and join us," he questions. "Yeah when we feel better," I respond. He nods and rushes back inside, not wanting to miss anything. Rhydian turns back to me and blushes. "Uh, sorry Maddy. I didn't really mean for that to happen," he says. I would usually yell or growl at someone for a move like that, but I don't feel like I should be that hard on Rhydian. "It's fine. It's my fault too." His eyebrows jump in surprise and says "Did you just apologize to me?"

"Oh shut up Rhydian," I say. He just chuckles. We're just about to go back in, when I realize something. "We can't tell anyone about this. Not even Tom and Shannon," I say. "You're right. We'll keep this a secret," he whispers. I nod my head and go back inside.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I can't believe I almost kissed Maddy. Our lips had just barely brushed, when Tom interrupted us. I was going to wolf out and attack him, but I remembered me and Maddy's lips brushing and managed to calm down. "Are you guys okay," he asked. "Yeah we're fine mate," I respond. "Are you going to come inside and join us," he asks. Maddy nods her head and says "Yeah when we feel better." I turn back to Maddy and blush. "Uh, sorry Maddy. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's fine. It's my fault too." I try to make a joke to lighten the mood so I say "Did you just apologize to me?" She rolls her eyes at me and says "Oh, shut up Rhydian." I chuckle and begin to walk back inside, but Maddy's voice stops me. "Wait we can't tell anyone about this. Not even Tom and Shannon," she says. "You're right. We'll keep this a secret," I whisper, but feel hurt that she wouldn't want to talk about it ever again. She nods her head and heads back inside. I quickly follow her and hope that I will be able to kiss her again.

Time Skip

Maddy, Tom, Shannon and I all sit at the table waiting for Mr. Jeffries to hand out the question sheets. "You will be competing for a prize so try your best," Mr. Jeffries says. Maddy ends up rolling her eyes at him and I have to hold back a laugh.

"So we need to answer three in the village, two in the Line Kiln, four on the piling and two in the village," Shannon says. "Okay so you two take the church and the village and Maddy and I can do the rest," I respond, wanting to be alone with Maddy. I drag Maddy along before they can say anything.

"You know we should spend full moon out here. It would be epic," I say. "Yeah it would. I mean we could run on the beaches, play in the ruins. It's probably safer than the tame world," Maddy responds. "Then let's do it," I say running up to the boat shed. "Rhydian. What are you thinking," she says following me. I don't respond I just climb up and start to walk on it. "What's Welshie doing up there," I hear Jimi ask. "I don't know," Maddy lies. I smile to myself and begin to walk faster and end up falling on purpose. "Rhydian," Maddy calls. Her, Jimi, Sam and Liam rush to where I pretend to be hurt.

"Don't move him. He may have broken a bone. Go and get Mr. Jeffries. Now," Maddy says. They try to move fast, but end up running into one another. They do manage to leave and I look up at Maddy. She smiles at me and says "You Rhydian Morris are a genius."

"Aw. Thanks Mads, that means so much," I respond, using the nickname she hates so much. She scowls at me and says "You just better be happy I'm staying by you." I nod and lean in, again. Our lips are just brush, when Mr. Jeffries interrupts us. 'Every time,' I think annoyed. "Sir how are we going to get back with the tide," Maddy asks. "You don't have to worry about that. I had everyone get to the bus fifteen minutes early." I groan to myself and only hope that we don't make it.

We get to the bus and start to drive, when we see a sign. "Next low tide. Midnight," Kara says. I sigh in relief and give Maddy a quick smile.

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe that we can stay here on this full moon. It's going to be amazing. "Here Maddy. You will sharing with the K's," Miss Fitzgerald says. I groan inwardly because they always smell like chemicals. I nod anyway and enter the room. Before they can say anything I say "I'm going to go check on Rhydian."

I follow Rhydian's scent to a small room and walk in. "Hey Rhydian. So later we are going to have to sneak out," I say getting right to the point. He nods and says "We can leave after they begin to tell stories. I overheard Miss Fitzgerald. You can say that I needed help up the stairs and we can leave then."

Time Skip

Rhydian and I transform and have the best times of our lives. We run around in the ruins and play, like cubs, on the beach.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood  
**

Rhydian's P.O.V

"That full moon last night was amazing," I whisper to Maddy. She nods and says "It was, but I got the feeling I was being watched."

"Come on Maddy, you are just being paranoid," I say. She rolls her eyes and Shannon comes up to us with excitement in her eyes. "You will never believe what I saw last night," Shannon says eagerly. Maddy raises her eyebrows. "I saw wolves last night. Everyone thinks that they are supposed to be extinct, but they're not. They've just been living under the radar. I want them protected, so no hunters can hurt them. That night I ordered bait and had overnight shipping so I could attract them. I'm going to set it up after school do you guys want to come?" Maddy shoots me a look as if saying 'I told you someone was watching us.'

"Uh maybe Shannon," I says. She smiles and says "Great meet me and Tom at Bernie's." She walks off and Maddy turns to me. "Why did you say we could go? That bait could make us wolf out and that could reveal the secret. You know the number one rule of wild wolfbloods don't you," she says. "Yeah I know the number one rule is 'Don't let humans find out', but I panicked. I couldn't come up with an excuse," I retort. She sighs and says "Well we need to figure out a way to cancel this. We can't go with them."

"But what if there are wild wolfbloods around. They could come and attack Shannon and Tom. They're part of the pack too and we are supposed to protect our pack Maddy."

"Yeah I know, but what if it is one of our packs that attacks them. We can't go against them. That's considered betrayal," she says. I sigh and say "I know, we have to figure out something." She nods and the bell rings signaling third class.

After School

"Ready to go guys," Shannon asks picking up a rucksack. "Can't we go later," Maddy asks. "Yeah how about half past. We can't go hiking in our school gear," I add. "I really don't want to go hiking in my school gear either," Tom adds, unknowingly helping us. Shannon sighs and says "Fine. Half past, but no later. We'll meet back here." Tom and Shannon walk off leaving me and Maddy alone. "We got them to leave us alone for long enough to make a plan," I whisper while walking away, with Maddy by my side. "Yeah, but what," she asks. "I don't know. Try and find filtered masks."

"And how would that help. We'll walk in with them and say 'Sorry, but if we don't wear these we'll wolf out. Brilliant idea Rhydian," she says sarcastically. "Hey like you've got any idea right now," I retort. "Yeah I actually do have an idea Rhydian. We can try and steal the bait from Shannon. Then we can destroy it," she says.

"That's actually not a bad idea," I say. She smiles and says "Come one we have to at least get out of our school clothes before we go find the bait. We'll change into the clothes from the wild."

"Wait why would we have to change first," I ask. She gives me a disbelieving look. "Ya know just in case Shannon sees us."

Time Skip

Maddy and I decide meet near the school so we can get to Bernie's at the same time. I get there before her, so I have to wait. She comes a few minutes later wearing some old boots, comfortable, but durable trousers, a dark blue plaid shirt, and an animal hide jacket. "Ready," she asks. I nod and take off.

Maddy's P.O.V

I get to where Rhydian and I meet. I see him wearing a blue shirt, old boots, jeans, and an animal hide jacket. "Ready," I ask. He nods and takes off. I immediately go after him and we get to Bernie's in a few minutes. "Do you smell them," I ask. He nods his head. "But it's fresh. Like they were just here a minute ago."

"You don't think they already left, do you," I ask. "Probably. I mean neither of us know how to read a clock," he replies. "Come on we need to follow the scent." Once again Rhydian and I take off as fast as we possibly can. As soon as we start to get close to it we can smell the bait. 'Don't focus on it. Focus on running,' I think. All of the sudden I hear a growl and Shannon and Tom come into view. A large grey wolf hops out of nowhere. "Throw the bait away," Rhydian shouts. They stop and look over at us, but it's too late. The wolf, who I know is Dylan, growls again and tries to attack them. Before I can do anything Rhydian transforms and attacks Dylan. They circle each other and growl. 'I guess it's time to intervene.' I look around to make sure Tom and Shannon aren't watching. I see them taking photos of the wolves. I quickly transform and step in between them. "Come on that's enough," I say as we all transform back to human. "Maddy what's going on here," I hear my mam ask. "Rhydian what is going on here," a man, who I guess is the alpha of Rhydian's pack, shouts angrily. I turn to Tom and Shannon and say "Look it's the chemicals. They make you see things."

"Oh come on they already know. There is no use trying to explain anything," Rhydian says. "You have broken your promise Rhydian. You are here exiled from this pack," Rhydian's pack leader says. "Whatever," Rhydian replies. "Come on Maddy we have to go back now," my dad says. "Hold on. Rhydian you have to make sure they don't post those photos," I say. He nods and I turn to my father. He gives me a look as if saying 'Are you ready now?' I nod my head and follow him back home. "Bye Rhydian," I shout over my shoulder.

Rhydian's P.O.V

"Goodbye Rhydian," I hear Maddy shout. "Goodbye," I whisper. I remember what Maddy wanted me to do, so I run to Shannon's and climb up to her room. I caught her just in time. "You guys can't do that," I say. They turn to me surprised. "What," Shannon asks. "You can't post the photos. You guys really think you know what it feels like to be different? An outsider? You have no idea. How scared we are of being discovered. We chose to protect you over an important secret. Do us a favor and delete the photos."

"What happened to Maddy," Tom asks. I can feel tears fill my eyes. "She's gone. She had to leave," I say. "Because of us," Shannon asks. I shrug and say "Don't know."

"What about you? What's going to happen to you," Shannon asks. "I haven't really got a pack to go back to so I'm going to hang out here, unless you post those photos," I say. Shannon turns back to her computer and her mouse hovers over the delete button. She sighs and clicks delete. "Thanks Shannon. I'll see you guys later." I jump out the window and walk back to Maddy's place.

**AN: Well there is the ending. What do you guys think? Do you want a sequel?**


End file.
